


Phases

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles for Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky Splits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now) @ Imzy, weekly theme: "the sky"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "storm"

Like nothing the world had ever seen, it was; or, at least, it was nothing the world had seen for a thousand years and more.

But why split hairs when the land of the living was being swallowed alive by a demon lord's personal nightmare realm?

The clouds rolled across Shinjuku like a shadow tide, and in their wake everything simply ... stopped. Electrical impulses, the combustion of fuel --

... every living human within that black netherworld's rapidly-expanding reach ...

\-- all drawn into Arago's claws, to feed his all-devouring hunger.

And the thunderheads parted to reveal the claw-like spires of a demon's palace.


	2. Circumpolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma, the night, and the heavens above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "starlight"

_I don't think I could explain this._

_I'm not sure I'd want to try._

Unfair? Maybe a little. But -- as he drifted through the night sky cradled in a translucent, protective sphere of soul-force -- Touma felt anything but guilt about it.

Ryo distracted himself roughhousing with Jun. Shin and Shuu warred over the kitchen. Seiji buried himself in kata and compared notes with Nasuti. And Touma ...

Touma just wanted the night skies, and the cold still glittering of the stars, and time to himself to think. To centre. To work out what was happening.

_I just need time to myself._


	3. Contrasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the corruption even more obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "clear"

Ryo eyed the horizon from outside the cave Seiji was supposedly "sleeping" in with distinct unease. Where he was -- where they were -- there was not a cloud in the sky; but if he trailed his gaze back towards Tokyo ...

_Damn, that's creepy. Like, really, really creepy._

Byakuen's ears flicked back towards Ryo, questioning, before the great tiger's tail thumped once. He took the chiding for what it was and patted Byakuen's shoulder, laughter escaping despite himself.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have time to stand around here staring.

"It's just ... I know it's just time before that spreads, you know?"


	4. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "dusk"

Twilight was a tricky time to have to stay alert. This was nothing new to Shuu, insofar as everyone from his sifu to his younger siblings all used the same tactics one time or another, sneaking up in the half-light to pull some stunt or impart some particularly pointed lesson.

But now it was different.

Now the dancing shadows and muted, weirdly tinted colours were a warning not to trust his senses, not to fall for some cunning lure.

Twilight was the perfect time for Rajura to make his move -- but Shuu was not going to give him the satisfaction.


	5. The Gleam On The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji, and serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "sunshine"

One step, two --

Slide, pivot, strike, pivot again, slide the other foot, strike --

The motions came as naturally as breathing.

Bearding imaginary foes across the length of Nasuti's immaculately kept lawns, Seiji could almost feel relaxed again. He didn't need Halo's eldritch power for this, either; only his own skills, and a practice blade, and the brilliance of a perfect day illuminating all.

_And I have my own light._

Pivot, strike, slide, strike again, parry, strike -- an intricate dance of careful, deadly control --

_I don't need to rely on something else's._

_I can defeat that demon with my own hands._


	6. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's little things that make the first crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "dawn"

Foremost of Arago's Four Great Generals, Shuten Doji commanded countless demons and hungry ghosts. He carried crimson thunder and crippling fear in gauntleted hands. The netherworld's shades answered his calls, and he would bring the feeble mortal realm kicking and screaming with terror into his Lord's domain --

Yet, as he perched atop an tower on the very edge of the netherworld's still-spreading influence to survey his work, he saw something that made him pause.

Pause, and wonder, and for just a moment, hesitate.

And some small portion of his soul wondered when was the last time he'd seen the sunrise.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin, and the two sides of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cloudy"

They'd saved the world -- or at least Japan, at least Tokyo -- twice now, but Shin found, to his annoyance, that he didn't much feel like celebrating. Something still felt off about the whole thing, and even though he couldn't put his finger on it ...

_Arago came back once already. Who's to say he can't do it again?_

... That was certainly part of it.

Sighing, he tossed a handful of kibbles into the pond and watched the mirrored surface roil with koi. Grey skies above, murk in the waters, the fog of doubt in his head.

But they saved the world.


End file.
